1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manually feeding a cut sheet into a printer, which apparatus has a sheet guide for guiding the sheet when the sheet is manually inserted, and an operator-controlled switch to start feeding the manually inserted sheet.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a printer capable of printing on a manually inserted cut sheet, a manual sheet feeding apparatus is provided in a rear upper portion or a front lower portion of the printer. On the other hand, an operator-controlled key switch for starting a drive system for advancing the manually inserted sheet toward and past the printing station is provided on an operator's control panel which is disposed in an upper part of the front surface of the printer, for example. When the cut sheet is first manually inserted to a predetermined position in the printer, the sheet is moved with one lateral edge thereof being guided by a sheet guide such that the sheet is held by a hand of the operator. Usually, the key switch to start the sheet advancing operation is disposed a considerable distance away from the sheet guide. Hence, the operator's hand engaged in holding the sheet for guiding along the sheet guide cannot be used for almost concurrently operating the key switch. Therefore, the other hand of the operator is used to operate the key switch on the operator's control panel after the sheet has been manually inserted by the above-indicated one hand. Alternatively, the operator's hand once used for inserting and positioning the sheet along the sheet guide is released from the sheet, and the key switch is then operated by the same hand.
In the former case in which the two hands of the operator are used to manually insert the sheet and operate the key switch, the operator has to move the point of view a considerable distance from the sheet (sheet guide) to the key switch on the operator's control panel, which is considerably spaced apart from the sheet guide. Accordingly, it is difficult to operate the key switch as soon as the sheet has been manually inserted in position. Therefore, the manual sheet inserting operation is cumbersome and is not efficient, particularly when the cut sheets are successively manually fed.
In the latter case in which the same hand is used to first manually position and insert the sheet and then operate the key switch, the operator has to move that hand and the point of view from the sheet to the key switch. Accordingly, a relatively long time is required after the sheet has been manually inserted, and before the key switch is operated.